Soaring
by LautnerGrint
Summary: Fluff so far. It's a startling warm summer at The Burrow and Ron and Hermione are bored; Ron has just the idea to entertain them both! Reviews would be good, thank you! Feel free to check out my other works.


**Fluff! Ron's bored. It's the summer holidays and Hermione arrives at The Burrow two days before Harry. Set in the 6th year, a Ron and Hermione one shot. Please review!**

The glorious sunshine blazed down upon the freshly mown lawn within the Weasley's orchard and the heat emanated over Ron and Hermione, who basked in the shimmering sun; Ron lay on his back with his arms folded behind his head gazing up at the clear sapphire sky, his dog eared copy of _Quidditch Through The Ages _beside him. Next to him, Hermione sat reading _Hogwarts: A History_ for the thousandth time, her long brown hair shining in the sunlight. Ron couldn't help but glance surreptitiously from the corner of his eye at the startling beauty before him - his feelings had increased deeply since the Yule Ball, and he couldn't help but make up fantasies in his mind of which included him being a professional quidditch player - the marvellous hero of the game - with Hermione at his feet, adoring him.

After a few minutes, however, Ron became tired of just studying Hermione - he wanted to do something, anything, with her to make the most of this rare alone time. And he knew just the way to get her attention.

"Hermione... I'm bored" He moaned, excitement dancing through the pit of his stomach. He propped himself up on one elbow and watched her as she sighed, placing her bookmark accordingly before looking at him. He grinned. Hermione's sudden frown dissolved as quickly as it had appeared, and was replaced with a small smile.

"Honestly, you never fail to impress me with how easily you become bored with things. Ok, what do you possibly suggest that we do, Ronald? By the way, I've almost finished this chapter." Her tone was suspicious as she saw the look on his face, and she raised her eyebrows questioningly. An hour in the sun had caused Hermione's cheeks and button nose to pink, her arms browning ever so slightly. Ron cleared his throat dramatically.

"Well, you're always saying how you wish you were more brave on a broom. Well, now's the perfect time to try it! And - " He held a hand up to prevent Hermione from interrupting, "- And there's no one around to watch. Come on, live a little!" Ron started to his feet and held a hand out for her. Hermione smiled sheepishly and took it, her already pink cheeks deepening.

"Ron, you know how bad I am... " She bit her lip nervously, obviously up for fighting her cause, yet Ron simply shook his head.

"You'll be fine!" He said simply with a dismissive wave of his hand, "I'll fetch the brooms, one second."

A few minutes later, Ron had come back from the little shed with two old looking brooms, the twigs looking slightly dishevelled. "They're old but they'll do..." His eyes sparkled with anticipation as he handed her one of the broomsticks and Hermione couldn't help but feel the contagious excitement too. Although, her nerves suddenly got the better of her as she mounted the broom.

"Ron, what if I fall off? You know I'm not very good at this. It's not something you can learn from books..." Her voice trailed away. Ron smiled wickedly, much to Hermione's surprise.

"Ah, but you wont fall. Do you think I'd let you?" He mounted his broom and kicked up off the ground with Hermione nervously following suit...

* * *

Panic.

Panic was the first thing Hermione felt as she rose unsteadily higher and higher with Ron right beside her. Her heart beat erratically and she wondered then why she had agreed to do this. _To please Ron_ a small voice in her head reminded her.

The warm air gently caressed her skin, the smell of the trees magnifying as she drew level with them.

"Your movements are too jagged, no wonder your balance isn't brilliant" Ron observed from her right.

"Hmph! I'm not exactly experienced with this sort of thing, thank you." Hermione snapped, he was supposed to be helping her after all! Ron flew closer and placed one large hand softly over hers (Her heart racing had nothing to do with flying anymore...), "Here, you want to control it like this." He gently manoeuvred her broom upwards and she slowly ascended with him - nothing at all like her precipitous movements only moments ago. She looked at Ron and grinned feeling absolutely delighted - she was actually flying! Ron smiled proudly then, nodding encouragingly. Oh, how she secretly loved that smile.

Elation.

* * *

As they both landed, dismounting their brooms, Hermione couldn't stop laughing and talking about how enthralled she was. Ron felt an enormous amount of happiness and relief, his pulse roaring in his red-tipped ears; Hermione had just linked arms with him as they made their way to the little broom shed. She took Rons' broom from him, her fingers brushing again his. She paused for a moment, blushing and gazing up at him with admiring eyes, like he was the most important person in the universe, before turning around and placing the brooms in there rightful place.

The sky had turned a beautiful array of pink and fiery oranges as the sun began to set above the horizon, a stunning silhouette amid the few sparsely placed clouds. Hermione and Ron had taken residence upon the little blanket they had previously sun bathed on, and Ron had took to recalling childhood memories. Suddenly, as the pale moon began to glimmer in the night sky, they heard Mrs. Weasley shout from the house:

"Dinner's ready!"

As Ron packed up their things, Hermione did something that both surprised and thrilled him; she leant on her tip toes shyly and kissed him swiftly on the lips. Ron stared open mouthed at the blushing Hermione for what seemed like an eternity to her. What happened next, neither of them could have predicted; the objects Ron was holding cascaded to the floor as he wrapped his arms around her waist and their lips connected for the second time.

Their hearts soared.

**So I know I said that I may add another chapter, but re-reading this, I think that this would be a good ending for the story. I do apologise to those that wanted me to add one, but I think I will just leave it as I don't want to ruin it haha. Sorry again, me lovelies! (Thank you so much for the brilliant reviews, watch out for more of my works(: ) Hope you guys enjoyed it and I tried to stay true to the characters personalities - feel free to leave a review, thank you very much! **


End file.
